


A Royal Enterprise

by Kasu_Kitty (KasuKitty)



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Based off a dream I had lmao, F/F, Mentions Bandori a lot, OCs - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasuKitty/pseuds/Kasu_Kitty
Summary: 19-year-old Ali Lune is next in line to get inherit her parent’s company’s wealth. Tori Mira, around the same age, is the princess of the Mira kingdom, and is next in line for the throne. Their parents find out about each other, and plot for the two girls to marry. However, there’s more to the marriage than that. Over the course of 4 weeks, the girls plan for the wedding, find out what their parents want from them, and eventually fall in love.
Relationships: Ali Lune/Tori Mira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	A Royal Enterprise

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn’t great, but this is based off a dream I had and I wanted to expand upon the storyline! The plot is completely original and so are the characters! It’s my own work, basically. But I hope you enjoy this story!

*Bzzt, bzzt. bzzt!*

Ali sat up and turned off her alarm, wanting to go back to sleep. She looked out the window, noticing that it was still dark outside. As she got out of bed, her mom entered the room. “Hey, honey. Get up and get ready.” The mom said as Ali went to her mirror with a hairbrush to brush out her messy blonde hair. “First of all, I am up. Secondly, remind me again I have to get up at...” She checked the time on her phone. “4:30 in the morning?” “Because we have a flight to Mira. You’re meeting the princess today.” Ali froze. “Princess?” The mother nodded as Ali changed her shirt. “This’ll be fun. Also why are we doing this again?” “To ensure that Lune Enterprises has a strong couple ready to inherit everything when the time comes.” “Wait, couple?” “We’ll explain more once we get to Mira.” Ali finished getting ready, gathered her suitcases, and went to the living room. 

Ali and her parents boarded their plane about an hour later. When she was seated, Ali got out her laptop, put in her headphones, opened Disney+, and watched Hamilton to pass the time, occasionally lip-syncing to the songs. They arrived at Mira around the time the movie was over. Ali closed her laptop and took off her headphones, putting them in her bag. She and her parents for off the plane and made their way to the villa they would be staying at. “Sooo this is where we’ll be staying?” Her dad nodded. “I honestly thought it’d be a castle since they’re royalty.” He ignored her comment. “The princess will show you all the important areas.” “Gotcha. I still can’t get over the fact that I’m meeting a princess! She’s royalty! I didn’t even think monarchies were still a thing, really.” 

They made it to the front of the house, where Ali’s parents introduced themselves to the king and queen. They soon brought out their daughter, who was the aforementioned princess. She was a small girl around Ali’s age with long, slick black hair. “This is Tori. She is the heiress to the throne and the one who will be marrying your daughter, Ali.” Both of the girls looked stunned. “Wait, repeat that again? Did you just say marry? Ohhhhh, so *that’s* why Mom said couple. Still, this is a lot to take in.” “It’ll be alright, honey. Tori, can you show her where she’ll be staying?” Tori nodded and Ali followed her to their room, which was already set up.

“So you’re Tori? The princess?” Tori nodded. “What’s your name again? I kinda forgot.” “It’s Ali.” Ali noticed a poster right above Tori’s bed. “Is that a poster for the BanG Dream Film Live?” “Y-Yeah...how did you know?” “I’m a Bandori fan, too! Hold on.” Ali got a plushie out of one of her suitcases. “I brought my Kasumi neso!” “That’s really cool! Wow, I didn’t expect the rich girl to be so similar to me.” “I’m not like those snobby rich kids you see on TV. I’m actually more normal than you think. Well, no, not normal. Point is, I’m nice!” “I’m glad.” “I could tell by your reaction that you weren’t told about this either.” “No. All I was told was that this rich family would be staying with us for 4 weeks.” “Yeah. All that to take in and it’s not even noon. Let’s just hope they have something good to eat for lunch.” Tori nodded, then said, “We still have a couple hours until then, though...wanna play Bandori?” “Sure! I only play EN tho. Is that okay?” Ali said as she loaded the game on her phone. “Mhm. There’s no event going on right now, though.” “That’s okay! I have some 4*s that need leveling up.” Tori loaded the game as well, and they exchanged friend IDs. “You have Wedding Rimi?!” Ali asked when she saw Tori’s profile. “That’s the oldest lim in the game!” Tori laughed. “Do you have any lims?” “Yep! Christmas Tsugu, Halloween Saya, and if you count it, Dreamfest Hagumi! And I have a perm of each of them as well!” “How long have you been playing?” “Since around Thanksgiving of last year. You?” “I can’t remember...I think my first event was As Evening Clears.” 

The two girls discussed Bandori and other things until it was time for lunch. Tori’s dad led them out. “You two having fun?” “Yep! And it turns out that Ali plays Bandori as well!” Ali nodded. “That’s nice. You two have similar interests.” Together, the two families had lunch and discussed what would be happening over the next month. “You girls will spend the next 4 weeks here in Mira, preparing for your wedding.” “I still don’t get why we have to marry, though. The company is doing just fine the way it is. So is the kingdom. Not to mention the fact that we’re only 19.” Tori chipped in. “I agree...after all, we’re just figureheads. Wouldn’t this be just for publicity?” “I’m pretty sure it would. Plus, what does the company want with the kingdom anyw-“ Ali’s father interrupted. “I believe we’ve heard enough.” Both girls went silent and ate their lunch in peace.

After lunch, Tori started showing Ali around the villa. “This is a really nice place.” “Thank you. We’re actually renting it for the next month. Or possibly buying it if you choose to stay.” “Why here, though? Isn’t there a castle here?” “Yeah, but the reason we rented the villa is right over here.” Tori led Ali to the backyard, which had been transformed into a wedding ground. “Wow. They have the reception tent and everything. This backyard’s almost as big as the house itself.” Ali said as she started walking around the backyard. “I remember going to my aunt’s wedding about a year ago. We stayed at this...I don’t even know what to call it. Maybe a cabin? I dunno, but it was pretty cool.” Tori followed her as she walked around. “My family already paid for everything. Well, I think they left out musicians. I remember them saying they’d let us decide.” “Hm. Maybe I’ll invite my old middle school a capella group.” The girls laughed. “Maybe.”

The girls returned to the villa later and went to their room. “So your favorite character’s Rinko?” “Yep. I identify with her a lot. I think the terminology is, ‘I kin her.’” “Yep! I kin Kasumi!” Tori laughed. “You do act a lot like her.” Ali smiled at the comment. “Kasumi’s also a big comfort. I really wanna cosplay a lot of her cards.” “Same for Rinko. I love her relationship with Ako.” “I personally like Kasuari. Kasukoko’s nice, too.” Tori nodded in agreement. Ali continued, “Speaking of Roselia, I have ideas for our dresses. For the wedding.” “What do you have in mind?” “Rinko’s and Yukina’s cards from the Prelude Replay set.” “That’s...a really good idea, actually. I can discuss it with the local tailor if you’d like.” “I mean, we can. Only problem is that they’re 4*s. They’d be really complicated.” Tori shook her head. “She’s really good at what she does. I have faith that she’ll make it work.” “Alrighty. I should probably unpack some of my stuff.” Tori helped Ali unpack and set everything up. After they were done, Ali asked, “Okay, what do we do now?” Tori shrugged. “I see you have Smash Ultimate for the Switch. Wanna play?” “Sure.”

The girls gamed for a couple hours, talking about what their lives would be like from this day onward. They knew it’d be a little tough, but they’d make it through. Even though they’d only known each other for a few hours, they were already starting to fall in love, hoping that their future could feel real.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
